waterversefandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Waters
Summary Skylar is a young adult at a "fresh out of high school" age. She lives with her mother Cherry, her father Franz, her younger identical twin sister Tetra, and her older half-brother Kyle in a village located in Vindarye. History Early Years data The Incident In their high school years, the Waters kids were begrudgingly obedient students because of how austere a parent Cherry was. However, that slowly began to change for Skylar as she started dating James, a student in one of her classes. His influence made her become more rebellious by mostly skipping school or talking back more than usual. The more Skylar's siblings and friends accused James, the most defensive she got over him until she began to distance herself from them. One day, James led Skylar to a secluded place only to take out a weapon and viciously attack her, even removing her left eye. Skylar was no match for the male's strength. Luckily for her, though, Anti, another student who goes to the same school, was in the area and counter-attacked James until he retreated. Skylar fainted and Anti took her to the nearest ER. Some of Skylar's memories of the event were foggy making her accuse both James and Anti of wrongdoing and she has since refused to budge in her judgement. Personality Like her sister, she inherits Cherry's perseverance, always making sure to give it 110%. What makes her different from Tetra, though, is her display of confidence. While Tetra hesitates, Skylar is already taking the next step. Following the aftermath of the incident, her attitude became sour and rude, but it's only a front to mask her insecurities and inability to trust her judgement. Underneath, she is still the same confident, leader-type warrior she always has been. Relationships The Waters Family Skylar and Tetra always had a good relationship with each other, enjoying the duality life and confusing, confounding everyone around them that couldn't tell the difference. This lead to them intentionally staying quite similar to each other until the incident occurred which left them both lost. They still care for each other, though. Skylar's relationship with Kyle, though, has been more typical of a common household with siblings. Kyle loved to play tricks on the two and make them do tasks for him, but he still cared for them familially and would give them attention when they demanded it. Now for her parents. Cherry is very strict and demands a lot out of the kids, but Skylar isn't too bothered by it since that kind of parenting worked for her. A form of tough love that inspired her to always do her best and with passion and vigor. Franz, on the other hand, is a fairly laid back and easygoing father who gave the kids a lot of freedom as long as they did their homework and such. Skylar saw this as being lazy and not really caring about her or her siblings, so she tended to nitpick him for his flaws a lot. James Waiter For a period of time, he was Skylar's boyfriend and she was head over heels in love with him. Unfortunately, it appears it wasn't meant to be for he backstabbed her and disappeared, leaving her in ruins. Ciller ??? Skylar's best friend growing up, the two are as inseparable as the Waters sisters are. Ciller has always been getting Skylar to try new things, even more so ever since the incident to help Skylar loosen up some. Anthony "Anti" McCormick He is someone Skylar went to school with and the two were friends for a while. After the incident, Skylar has been distancing herself from him due to foggy and false, but vivid memories of the event making her greatly distrust him. Ironically, though, Anti has since then been chasing after and wooing Skylar, for he fancies her. Trivia * She is bisexual, but due to the incident, she's hesitant to get into another relationship. * She is a major tsundere. * She is descended from pirates and that fact ties into the origin of her surname. * Between her and Tetra, she's the protective one. * Cherry taught her how to play several musical instruments and Skylar prefers string instruments, namely the violin. * She is a black belt in karate. * She is a neutral good, leaning on the chaotic side. Category:The Waters Family